Yo, la Princesa Susan
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Le gustaban las Princesas, los Castillos, los Bosques Encantados y las Coronas de Diamante. Después de todo, ¿Quién no quiso, en algún momento de su vida, ser una Princesa? Reto Soñador, foro de Dry.


Reto Soñador, propuesto por Dryadeh para el foro Weird Sisters

_Para ti Dreamer, que solo querías soñar._

**Título:** Yo, la Prncesa Susan

**Personajes:** Susan Bones, Theodore Nott

**Duración:** One-Shot

**Género: **Spiritual/Fantasy

**Summary: **Le gustaban las Princesas, los Castillos, los Bosques Encantados y las Coronas de Diamante. Después de todo, ¿Quién no quiso, en algún momento de su vida, ser una princesa? Reto Soñador, foro de Dry.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que hay aqui es mío, por lo tanto, no vivo en Inglaterra, no tengo hijos, no soy rubia y solo tengo 16 años. Es obvio que no soy J.. Todo está realizado sin fines de lucro y blah, blah,blah, bla...

* * *

Lo mas apropiado, sería empezar la historia con el clásico: "_Había una vez…"._ Pero tampoco hay que ser tan exagerados. Está historia no _debe_ empezar así.

* * *

Le gustaba. Le encantaban las princesas, los castillos, las sirenas, las hadas, los bosques encantados y las coronas de diamante. Esas historias que su madre un día le contó, permanecían en su mente y en su realidad. Princesa, le solía decir su padre. Incluso, jugaba con sus fantasías cuando se encontraba en el mundo real. Después de todo, ¿quién no quiso, en algún momento de su vida, ser una princesa? Algunos la llamaban despistada. Otros, simplemente ilusa.

_Pero nadie veía ese brillo soñador en sus ojos. O tal vez sí._

Ella era una chica común. Susan, la llamaban. Mestiza. Padre mago, madre muggle. Una chica que, como cualquier otra, esperaba su príncipe y su castillo de hadas. Le gustaba creer que algún día, ella lograría escalar esa montaña que la llevaría a la nube más alta, a disfrutar de su premio.

_De verdad. Le gustaba creer_

Siempre le habían gustado los cuentos en que la princesa, sola y dejada a su suerte, encontraba a ese hombre que, con un beso, una zapatilla o un hechizo de alguna que otra bruja malévola y fea o hada cantarina, lograba desde extraerla del más profundo de los sueños, hasta desterrar de la prisión del mar, en forma de aletas, a una chica pelirroja y de ojos brillantes.

_¿Quién decía que los _muggles_ no eran interesantes?_

Esas historias cargadas de aventuras y romance, eran lo que la empujaba a continuar con su día. Con la esperanza de que la más ínfima de las casualidades lograra que, en el parque, jugando en la arena, consiguiera a su media naranja; o que, durante su ida al dentista, encontrara al chico que la haría sentir completa.

_Siempre aguardando. Manteniendo una vaga esperanza de que sucediera._

Por ello, cuando su cabello cambió a color rojo tomate, los pupitres de su escuela muggle se rompieron a la mitad y el cristal de la pecera de la mascota de la clase (_Henry_) se rompió, sin contar el hecho de un reporte médico, olvidado en una hoguera en el mundo de los cuentos, que indicaba que era imposible que un niño flotara asta la cima del hasta de la bandera sin ningún tipo de superpoder o anomalía en el cerebro (Ya saben, eso que los muggles llaman "_Poderes Psíquicos_"), sus padres, prácticamente, saltaron de felicidad en el despacho del director.

_(Curiosamente, el mismo chico del reporte, la había insultado y había roto su ejemplar de "la Sirenita")_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su padre le explicaba que la magia existía, pero no solo en los corazones puros de los niños inocentes. Además, le decía que la habían alejado de dicho mundo por su seguridad y la de su madre.

_(También, aunque nunca lo dijo, ella supuso que no querían que se decepcionara en caso de ser Squib)_

Pero, desde luego, le confirmó la existencia del dichoso Castillo Mágico, el fabuloso Bosque Encantado con maravillosas criaturas míticas, las sirenas, las hadas, los duendes…Susan no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Ella iba dispuesta a pertenecer al mundo que siempre había soñado; así que nada (ni siquiera las advertencias de su padre), ni nadie (no, tampoco las lágrimas de su madre), la desviaría del camino que, en su mente, llevaba _años_ diseñándose y construyéndose.

_Pues, por más que lo negara, ella iba dispuesta a encontrar su final feliz. Su encantador "_había una vez…" _y su espectacular_ "…y fueron felices para siempre_"._

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, esperó demasiadas cosas. Incluso el Castillo la dejó sin aliento _(lo único de lo que ya estaba informada y lo único que de verdad se asemejaba, por muy poco, a sus sueños. Era aún más magnifico), _con sus paredes que respiran y sus esquinas, plagadas de susurros del pasado. El techo encantado y los miles de corredores que cuentan una historia diferente cada año._ (Como, por ejemplo, aquel pasillo del tercer piso que revela la leyenda de tres chico de 11 años que vencieron a un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas; o incluso el vestíbulo, que rebela la despedida dramática, con algo de llanto y uno que otro insulto o cara indiferente, de uno de los fundadores del_ Castillo Imaginario Real_.)_

_Lo que nadie nunca le dijo, era que nada sería tan maravilloso como ella imaginaba._

Nadie le reveló el hecho de que el Bosque Encantado (_Prohibido_) estaba lleno de criaturas míticas, sí, pero desagradables, asquerosas o terroríficas (incluso los centauros dan miedo en ese sitio). Nadie le informo del hecho de que el aura _(algunas veces maligna),_ la esencia de ese lugar, daba escalofrío y vértigo.

Ninguno fue capaz siquiera de advertirle que las sirenas eran seres admirables, sí, pero horrorosos y con deseos homicidas para los humanos _(¡Te atraían hasta el lago y luego te arrastraban a las profundidades! Suerte que Hannah estuvo cerca)_. Incluso las brujas malvadas eran tremendamente hermosas y refinadas. _(Quien viera a Bellatrix Lestrange en su punto máximo de gloria, entendería. Aunque basta ver a Narcisa Malfoy, enfundada en su cetrina piel, sus platinados cabellos y su elegancia natural)._

Ni siquiera le avisaron que los duendes eran seres macabros, desconfiados, tramposos y resentidos. Ni que las hadas eran hermosas, sí, pero siempre ocultas y envueltas en un halo de misterio que intimidaba y fascinaba en partes iguales. Además, nunca le advirtieron que la magia del primer beso se puede esfumar cuando un idiota te acorrala en el vestíbulo y te lo roba sin piedad alguna. Cuando te salvas por un pelito de llegar a algo más que un beso. _(La patada en la ingle le debió doler mucho... Maldito Zabinni)_

Pero lo que mas le hirió profundamente, fue saber la historia de la chica castaña (ya se había logrado quitar ese rojo tomate que tenia desde los 8 años), que conoció a su príncipe amarillo (era un tejón) y que no consiguió un "_y fueron felices para siempre..._"; lo que jamás le dijeron y ella, por sí sola, nunca hubiera imaginado, era que las historias de amor no siempre acaban bien. Más aún cuando es un amor platónico. Nunca le mencionaron siquiera el dolor profundo que se siente cuando tu príncipe no te corresponde. _(No al menos con la misma intensidad... Maldita amistad.)._

Cuando Ernie negó lentamente a su esperanzada pregunta, como el chico inmaduro pero lo suficientemente inteligente y caballero que era, ella sintió que, ahora sí, su mundo se quebraba. Ya nada quedaba de aquella niña hermosa, soñadora y extraña. O tal vez sí. Pero nadie _quiso_ buscar.

Por ello, es imposible que la historia comience con _"Había una vez…"_

Solo las historias hermosas, empiezan de esa forma. A menos que se quiera decir: "_Había una vez una chica llena de sueños rotos, esperanzas falsas y realidad cargada en la espalda…"_

Pasaba sus tardes sola, en la biblioteca, torturándose con los cuentos muggles que su mama le leía de vez en vez. Las mismas que le continuaba leyendo en verano, aun teniendo 17 años, siendo una chica con rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo _(por el maldito maleficio)_ y vivir en medio de una guerra, donde cualquier segundo era el ideal para la muerte. Donde el aire que se respiraba, era de misterio y temor. Donde su único consuelo, eran sus amigos _(incluso su ya-no-tan-príncipe)_, sus compañeros de batalla y el salón donde se reunían a practicar. Allí, justo en esas tardes en que todos contenían la respiración, esperando volver a ver a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore unido. Hasta esas noches, donde la despedida se hacía eterna, pues podía ser la última.

Pero la tarde en que todo cambió... Al menos eso cree ella, bien podría haberla imaginado _(o pudo haber sido así siempre)... _Aquella tarde, luego de navidad _(13 de enero, recuerda)_, en que, frente a ellos, el mismísimo Theodore Nott se apareció para ofrecerles ayuda incondicional en la batalla contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues eso era mejor que recibir la maldita _marca_. El diría que no se la pusieran aún, para sonsacar información a alumnos rebeldes, pero solo pedía comprensión y aceptación. Aquel chico solitario, que nunca hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba en la biblioteca _(_nunca _se había fijado en él, no, solo que siempre pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca, desde el_ incidente_ de Ernie),_ el Slytherin más _agradable_ de todos, quien siempre pillaba mirándola desde un rincón oscuro, con sus ojos oscuros y tremendamente profundos, con gesto impasible.

Ese día, cuando nadie quiso confiar en el chico, él la miró fijamente a los ojos, casi suplicante. No había ni rastro (_o tal vez sí)_ de aquel chico callado y astuto, pues ahora lucía su típica palidez combinada con rastros purpúreos bajo los ojos, cabello desaliñado y ropa desordenada. Ella nunca se había fijado en él (_o al menos eso quería creer_), pero en ese instante, sintió una conexión extraña. Misma que la hizo decir, en voz alta, clara y segura (_sorprendiendo a varios, pues no solía hablar a menudo):_

- Dale una oportunidad Neville. Yo creo en él. Si no lo ayudan, lamentándolo mucho, saldré del ejército. Él puede decirnos dónde está Luna.- Ese comentario resonó por las paredes, rosando cada piedra y perdiendose como un murmullo en las esquinas, pues ellas recordarían el día en que Susan, la chica taciturna, alguna vez alegre, levantó la voz para hacerse oír sobre los demás. Todos se quedaron unos segundos alucinados, hasta que Neville exclamó:

- Dinos todo lo que sepas, Nott.- El chico se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo, tan diminuta, que Susan pensó que se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Cuando la guerra terminó, Susan volvía a sonreír, feliz.

La chica había descubierto que la dicha que sentía, sobrepasaba todos los límites establecidos por el mundo (_tanto mágico como muggle_). Luchó valientemente al lado de Hannah, Ernie y el resto de los Hufflepuff de su curso y se sintió feliz en mitad de la guerra (_sí, leíste bien_), más dichosa que desde hacía muchos años. Cuando vio a su primer enmascarado caer violentamente en el piso, a causa de un hechizo. Y sintió esperanza. Ese hoyo vacío en su corazón se lleno hasta el tope cuando, uno a uno, caían mortífagos a su alrededor. Sintió un optimismo que no había sentido desde hace siglos, cuando vio como Nott derribaba algunos seguidores de Quien-ya-ustedes-saben y se aproximaba a ella, con el porte de un galán y la astucia de un caballero. De un _príncipe._

- ¿Por qué sonríes? Estamos en una guerra Susan.- Le dijo el chico en cuanto llegó. Siempre le había parecido una chica muy rara. Por ello, solía estudiarla _(no observarla. Ni mucho menos mirarla. Solo otearla superficialmente)_ cuando hallaba la ocasión. Le parecía seria, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba loca de remate. Justo ahora brillaba más que nunca ese brillo soñador en su mirada _(no es que se fijara...)._ ¿De qué otra forma habría una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, cuando el aire olía a sangre, sabía a gritos y se veía la muerte por doquier?

- Se lo que piensas, Theo, te conozco… Solo estoy feliz de que esté terminando. Tengo esperanza.- dicho esto, sonrió enigmáticamente.

Y cuando Susan Bones tenía esperanza, significaba que todo saldría bien. Pero cuando sonreía enigmáticamente...

_"Es mejor que los mortífagos se oculten"._ Pensó Nott con diversión

* * *

Las muertes, por supuesto intercambiaron la sonrisa de Susan por una de resolución que hasta inspiraba miedo al más valiente.

Finalmente, cuando todo acabó, la vida no pudo continuar normalmente pues hubo gritos, llantos, sorpresas y una que otra declaración de amor.

Cuando todo acabó, Susan pudo ver lo inteligentes que eran los duendes, lo maravillosas que eran las hadas, lo astutas que eran las sirenas (sin contar su hermoso canto), lo admirable de los centauros, la historia mística y exótica que ocultaba el Bosque Prohibido _(Encantado)_ y, eventualmente, sentarse a oír durante horas, la paz de un Castillo Mágico que le susurraba, a través de sus paredes y esquinas, la historia de una guerra acabada o un amor alcanzado. Le dijo que había conseguido a su príncipe (después de todo, verde) y que, al fin "Fueron felices para siempre…"

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, un poco soso al final... pero he descubierto que no puedo evitarlo ¬¬ _

_Esto va para tí Dreamer, por que tus sueños etan tan valiosos como todos, pero te cortaron las alas antes de volar..._

_Deja un reviú y el botoncito verde, Theo y yo, seremos muy felices :)_

_Clio_


End file.
